


Shivers

by HufflepuffMama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMama/pseuds/HufflepuffMama
Summary: Why’s it’s so cold?  Kylo Ren is about to find out what happens when Rey goes adventuring.  This is just an angsty little one shot I’ve had floating around in my brain so I decided to excise it.  It’s not as smutty as my normal style, but there’s definitely some Reylo feels going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual smut but hope you enjoy.

It’s fucking cold! He thinks. Why is it so fucking cold? He doesn’t get cold. Hell, usually his rage alone could melt half the snow on Hoth. He’s used to discomfort so he pushes the thoughts aside as he continues to go over the latest manning reports from Hux. This only last for a few moments before he was rubbing his hands together, blowing on them to try and return the feeling. His breath ghost in the air. 

Okay something had to be wrong with the Hab system. Grabbing his holo pad, he brings up the controls and runs a diagnostic. No, nothing wrong there. 

Then he felt it, the electric tingle of the Force flowing through him. Understanding dawned. He wasn’t cold. SHE was!

In the months since the battle on Crait, they had both diligently kept their walls strictly up, ignoring any attempts the force made to connect them. As far as he was concerned, he had nothing to say to her. She’d made her choice. 

But the tugging persisted, and he realized he was losing feeling in his toes. Looking down, he noted that his fingers had a distinct blue tinge. What was she thinking? Was she trying to kill herself? Did she think that by making such a noble sacrifice, she would save the pathetic rebellion, that by making herself some sort of marter, she could save them? Or did she think to kill them both through their connection? 

He shook his head. No that didn’t make sense. She was a survivor. She’d defied astronomical odds and managed to keep herself alive on one of the most inhospitable planets in the galaxy. Grown adults went mad on Jakku, but not his little scavenger. Nope and she wouldn’t go toes up just to prove a point, even it meant taking him out 

And why was she coming through so clearly. She’d shut him out completely. He hadn’t felt so much as a trimmer from her in months, not that he’d tried, much.

He paced. Something was wrong if she couldn’t actively block him. He grabbed his heavy black bantha skin cloak and wrapped it around himself, but it did nothing to alleviate the growing numbness. 

With a frustrated sigh, he closed his eyes and focused. The now familiar pull grabbed him almost right away. The white that suddenly surrounded him was almost blinding. Looking around, he realized he was in an ice covered cave. 

And then he spotted her. She’d tucked herself into the wall, though it provided almost no protection against the biting wind that whistled through the narrow cavern. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The mid-weight coat she wore was no match for the blistering cold. 

“Women, have you lost your mind?” He shouted, and her head snapped up. 

Hazel eyes widened in disbelief. Her mouth opened and closed several times, trying reply, but her teeth were chattering to bad. 

He huffed in annoyance, and began pacing again. This was kriffing inconvenient. He didn’t have time for this. It’s not like he even cared what happened to the little savage. Except....

“Fuck!” He growled before stomping towards her. He unceremoniously scooped her up, she really was a little thing, and plopped down onto the floor situating her on his lap.

She screeched in protest, though it came out as a garbled groan. He ignored her, tucking her into his body and wrapping them both in his heavy cape. 

“Wh...what?” She finally managed. 

“Just shut up.” He ground out, starting at the icy cold of her body. 

She went sullen and still for a long time before finally mumbling. “Thank you.”

“Whatever.” He replied, though he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled so good. Why did she have to smell so good?

She let out and unladylike snort. “I still don’t like you.”

“Feeling’s mutual, trust me.”

They sat in silence for a long while as her shivers subsided. He tried to ignore how perfect she felt in his arms. She tried to ignore how safe and wanted she felt surrounded by him. Neither willing to admit the bone-deep longing the other satisfied. 

“What are you doing here?” He finally asked, unable to resist. 

She tilted her head, debating before answering. She extended her hand to reveal three colorless kyber crystals, one large while the other two more dainty. 

“Ah.” He nodded in understanding. He swallowed, remembering how they’d broken Anakin’s light saber. “Three?”

He felt her shrug. “All three sang to me. I didn’t know what protocol was, and I couldn’t choose.”

“I don’t know that there is a protocol per sey. Most people are lucky to get even one to sing to them.” He rolled his eyes. She would have three. 

It grew dark and he felt her start to slump in his arms. Startled, he realized she had dozed off. He took the time to study her. The smattering of freckles across her suntanned nose was enchanting. He fought the urge to lean forward and kiss them. What was it about this girl that drew him? True, it was extremely rare to meet another force user, let alone, one so powerful, but it was more. Giving a frustrated sigh, he shoved the thoughts away. He didn’t need this weakness. Woman had always thrown themselves at him, drawn to his power. What was one more?

Yet here was this waif of a girl, so innocent she blushed at the sight of his bare chest. Part him wanted to scream at the shear irony of it, but another equally strong part of him argued differently. Always he’d felt so torn. He’d told his father he felt like he was being ripped in two. He swallowed at that and returned his focus to the girl and the odd foreign feelings she always brought with her presence. He could only think of one word to describe it, peace. 

There is no peace! The darkness in him screamed. But here, now, in this desolate cave, with her curled so trustingly into him, he reveled in it. Closing his eyes, he tightened his hold around her, and buried his face in her hair again, breathing deeply to memorize her scent. 

Tomorrow would come too soon and they would be enemies again. 

***

Rey started awake. Sitting up, she searched frantically for the source of the grinding noise. 

“Rey!” Someone called, and she instantly recognized Finn’s beloved voice.

“I’m here!” She called to the man who was her brother in every way that mattered.

She stood, her cold joints aching in protest. He thudded into the cave, Poe trailing behind him. 

“What were you thinking, coming out here in this weather?” He cried. 

She couldn’t explain the call, how the cyber crystals had all but entranced her. 

“What are you wearing?” This came from Poe. Looking down at herself, she paled. She was still snuggly wrapped in a long thick black bantha skin cloak. His smell, distinctive and nearly irresistible filled her senses as she inhaled. 

How in the world could she explain that Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader had been here? The members of the resistance barely trusted her as it was. She saw the looks of fear they gave her, knew many went out of their way to avoid the strange girl with the mysterious powers. If they ever learned of the connection she and Ben shared, well, it didn’t bear contemplating. 

She instead shrugged. “Just staying warm.”

“Did you find whatever it was you were looking for?” Finn asked. He at least trusted her. 

Nodding, she held out her hand, opening for them to see, only to gasp. Where last night there had been three crystals, this morning there were only two dainty ones. 

***

Across the galaxy, Kylo Ren stared down at the pale kyber crystal. How he had come to be holding it, he wasn’t sure. He knew sometimes the force had a plan of its own. 

Moving to his workbench, he pulled out his tools and quickly fashioned a crude setting, sliding it onto a thick leather cord. Ducking his head, he put it around his neck, tucking his new pendent safely between the skin of his chest and his normal black uniform. He told himself it was simply because kyber crystals were so valuable, it had nothing to do with the source. Nothing at all.


	2. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors’ Note: this started as a little one shot, but Kylo & Rey kept shouting that they weren’t done yet, so here’s a little more. Not sure how far it will go. Starts to get a bit smutty towards the end. Don’t say you weren’t warned!  
> PS: hasn’t been Beted so let me know if you find anything.

An odd tug pulled at Rey as she sat the small cargo ship down. Her mission was to pick up supplies on a tiny unnamed planet on the outer rim. It was fairly primitive, with small villages and large sprawling farms. 

The tug pulled at her gut again. It was familiar, yet different, and then it hit her. There was a force user nearby. It wasn’t the pure golden signature of Liea, or the green churning signature she remembered from Master Luke. This was closer to the tormented swirling red and black signature of Ben. She swallowed in indecision, unsure if the draw was simply because it reminded her of him. 

Closing her eyes, she reached out to the force, let it guide her, feet moving of their own accord. 

The sounds of shouting reached her ears. “You dirty no good little piece of trash! I’ll teach you to steal from me!” Focusing, Rey realized the sounds and the force pull were both coming from the open market just out side the tiny space port. Picking up her pace, she spotted a hulking man towering over a small boy. Memories came flooding back to her of numerous beatings she’d received from Plut and his minions. 

She moved before she even realized it. Her trusty old staff broke the downward arch of the man’s clublike fist. She heard the satisfying crunch of bone and pushed aside the thought that a true Jedi would not revel in his opponents pain. She never claimed to be a Jedi. 

The beast of a man howled in agony, immediately turning his anger on her. He charged and she easily stepped aside. Crashing, he toppled a large table of dented pots and pans. The cacophony of sound the mess made as it landed around him drew far more attention than Rey wanted. 

You’ve kriffing done it now! She inwardly scolded. 

The number one order from General Organa-Solo before she left was to keep a low profile. The First Order has placed a huge bounty on her head, though thankfully it specifically stated “Wanted Alive.” She wasn’t sure what to make of that, but a dead Rey was useless to a bounty hunter. She could almost hear the General’s voice in her ear. This is your idea of a low profile?

Her gaze flitted to the boy cowering in shock. “Get behind me.” She ordered. His eyes, an odd lavender, widened wearily but he obeyed. 

Reaching into her pocket, she drew out a couple credits with the First Order stamped on them. She tossed them at the man. “There, now it’s not stealing.” 

“The little gutter trash needs to be taught his place.” This came from a tall, well dressed man who was slowly making his way through the crowd. His eyes raked over Rey, giving her a look of disgust.

“Really, and what place is that?” She questioned, lifting her chin. She was quite used to this type of attitude. She’d grown up with it. 

Eyeing her worn clothes, the man gave a disdainful snort. “Apparently the same place you belong, girl.” He gave a casual flick of his wrist and she was suddenly facing several armed guards.

Rey spared a moment to mentally apologize to Liea before tossing her old staff towards the boy and drawing her new saber-staff from the holster at the small of her back. 

The distinctive hum of a light saber activating drew a gasp from the crowd as she pressed the button to bring one of the kyber crystals to life. The brilliant lavender caught everyone’s eye. She’d fashioned the new device to work as either a standard light saber or a double ended staff if needed. For these close quarters, she opted for a single saber. Assuming her fighting stance, she smiled. “You’re welcome to try.” Sparing another second to consider that statement wasn’t very Jedi-like either. 

The guards froze, eyeing her wearily. Embarrassed by their apparent fear, the man sneered. “What do I pay you for if you are afraid of one little girl?” This got them moving. Bouncing on the balls of her feet for a second, she let the force guide her. She flipped up, somersaulting through the air, landing several feet away. 

“Leave off.” She cried. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

With a sneer, they converged, and she easily spun out of reach, bringing the purple blade of her saber down across the back of the closest guard. He let out a shocked gurgle before the top half of his body slid away from the bottom half with a sickening squishy sound. Dropping, she spun, sweeping the leg of the next guard. He toppled, impaling himself as she thrust her saber upward. Thinking to take advantage of the fact that her blade was buried in their comrade, the other two attacked. One wrapped a beefy arm around her neck while the other pressed a sharp knife into her side. She hissed, feeling blade cut deep.

“Hey! You leave her alone!” The young boy cried, and Rey heard a sharp thwack. The thug with the knife stumbled back a step, and she realized the boy had wacked him in head with her old staff. Brave lad!

The distraction was just the opportunity she needed. Tilting the hilt of her saber slightly, she activated the second kyber crystal. It skewered the thug, creating a satisfying sizzle. The man behind her jumped back just in time to avoid a twirl that would have removed his head. With more freedom now, she rotated the glowing staff, loving its weight in her hands. 

The silence that had descended over the crowd was suddenly split by an all to familiar high pitched whine, as a First Order Silencer sliced across the sky, followed by another and then another.

“Time to go!” Rey shouted, turning to the boy. “You can stay or come with me.”

He didn’t hesitate, falling in beside her. “I gots nothing here to stay for.” Using the force to enhance her stride, she was surprised to see the boy follow suit after a moment. So he was the force signature she’d sensed. She had suspected as much.

Looking ahead, she saw her supply crates at the foot of the shuttles boarding ramp. Using a surge of force, she shoved them up the ramp as they went. She slapped the button to close the ship’s hatch as she moved. 

“Strap-in.” She shouted as she slid into the pilots seat, breath coming out in heavy pants. She didn’t want to think of the amount of blood gushing from her side. 

Her gut clenched as a enemy ships wizzed by. The small cargo shuttle looked inconspicuous enough but she wasn’t taking any chances. Lurching forward, she opened the throttle, immediately feeling the g-force hit her from the dangerously quick ascent. As soon as she was past the little planets atmosphere, she punched the hyperdrive and disappeared. 

***

The prey-like command ship glided down to land in the center of the tiny square. People scattered as uniformed Storm Troopers descended. A collective gasp filled the square as the new Supreme Leader of the First Order slowly descended the ramp in a swirl of black. 

Dark eyes swept the small village, taking in everything at once. He immediately knew she was gone, though he had to repress a smile at the destruction she’d left in her wake. She truly was his equal in every way. Oh he was still furious with her, and the debate was still open as to what he’d do with her when he finally caught her. But that wasn’t going to be today thanks to these bumbling idiots cowering before him. 

“Senator Brenegar, would you care to explain what happened?” 

The man rang his long clawlike hands. “My lord, I recognized the girl almost immediately, but how could I know? Your poster said nothing of her having a light saber.”

Kylo made a mental note that she’d successfully constructed a new saber but kept his face impassive. “Did the poster not give the detail that she’d trained under Master Skywalker?”

“Well yes.... but....”

“And what weapon does a Jedi use?”

“Yes but but my men only have primitive weapons.” He pleaded desperately. “One managed to wound the girl. See, there’s blood on the knife.”

And Ren saw red! By the time the senator’s body hit the ground, he was already dead. 

***

“So what’s your name and what’s your story?” Rey asked as her breath evened out and she put the ship onto autopilot. Thankfully they had several hours of cruising time ahead of them. She was quickly becoming aware of the throbbing in her side. Looking down she cringed at the mess she was making. There was blood everywhere. Focusing the Force, she tried to contain the wound but she was too weak. 

“Are you okay?” The boy asked, as if suddenly realizing the chance he’d taken. 

Struggling to her feet, she fought the dizziness threatening to drag her down. She was glad she hadn’t eaten anything because it would definitely have come up. 

“Yup, I’ll be fine. There’s a med kit back here in my berth. Just let me grab it. I’m Rey, by the way.”

“I figured that out.” He grinned. He was painfully skinny with a messy head of shaggy white-blind hair, and she’d guess his age to be about ten, though it was hard to tell as malnourished as he was. Still, he gamely pulled her arm over his thin shoulders and helped her to the small captains bunk. “Your face is on posters everywhere.” He grabbed the med kit off the wall and handed it to her. “Are you really a Jedi?”

Rey snorted then hissed as she pealed back her ruined shirt. “Damn! I liked this one!” She muttered, before looking up at him. “And there are no more Jedi, in case you haven’t heard.”

“You fight like a Jedi.” He took the soiled clothing and tossed it aside. “That looks pretty bad.” 

“I’ll live.” She opened a packet of bacta and dumped it on the wound, biting her lip to stifle the scream of pain at the sting. From what she could tell, she needed several stitches but since that wasn’t happening, so she just covered it with gauze and tape. 

“So what’s your name?” She asked again, needing a distraction while the bacta worked its way into the wound. 

“I’m Tegan. Don’t got a last name.” He said with embarrassment. 

“Me either. Last names are overrated anyway.” This got het a reluctant grin. “There’s some rations in the cabinet over there. Help yourself. Been living on the streets long?”

“I.... I’m not living on the streets.” He hedged, and Rey clearly heard the embarrassment and weariness in his voice. She could relate to this too. 

“Whatever you say. You get kicked out because of the weird things that always happen around you?” It was a guess, but the look on his face said that she was right. 

“It’s mostly when I’m mad.” He answered softly. “I try not to lose my temper but sometimes....”. His voice trembled and her heart squeezed. Another unbidden thought came to her. Is this how Ben had felt as a child? The youngling seemed so lost, and what was she thinking for kriff’s sake? If Master Luke hadn’t been able to handle Ben, how was she to handle Tegan. She was just learning herself. But the look of utter hopelessness snagged her. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out. For now, take some rations and go sit up front. I need to rest and meditate for a bit.” Truth was, she was about to pass out. How much blood had she lost? “The ships on auto pilot so just sit back and enjoy the view. Wake me if any of the alarms go off.” 

He nodded eagerly, pleased with her trust. He shoved several ration bars in his pockets and backed out if the room. As soon as the door slid shut, she let her eyes close and the blackness take her. 

***

She wasn’t sure exactly what woke her, but her first conscious thought was movement at her side and pain. Her eyes flew open and she immediately tried to sit up. A large hand pressed to the center of her chest pushed her back down. 

“Stay still!” The familiar baritone ordered. 

Falling back, she sighed. “Go away Ben. I’m not in the mood for your nonsense right now. More pressing matters to worry about.”

“So I see.” He carefully pealed back the bandage, which was now stuck to her more with blood than adhesive. “You know, killing me through our bond is a pretty drastic measure, even for a Jedi.”

“Kriff off. I wasn’t even thinking of you when this happened!” A lie because she was always thinking about him, even if it was just a little. “And I’m not a Jedi.”

This earned her a rare grin. “No, you’re so much more.” And she flushed. There was no way to miss the admiration in his voice, though she tried very hard to ignore how it made her feel. “But saving the boy was certainly heroic, just saying.”

She grimaced. He missed nothing. “Why do I feel like I have a stalker?” 

“Hmmm.... it’s just a matter of time, we both know it.”

“You over estimate your charm.” 

He snorted. “Charms was never a strong suit of the Skywalker men, and we both know Han Solo was an expert at putting his foot in his mouth.”

It was the most he’d ever said about his notorious family, but she suspected it was his way of distracting her from the fact that he was vigorously scrubbing the knife wound. “Your mother does pretty good.” She replied through gritted teeth.

“The Skywalker woman are a different beast all together.”

What started as a laugh ended up as a hiss of pain as he began to probe the wound with some pointed tool he’d retrieved from the kit. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” He seemed to but....

“Well, when you’ve been in as many fights as I have, you learn a thing or two. Besides my Uncle was always big on first aid.” He said the last flatly, and she decided to let it go. 

“Is it bad?” She asked softly. She was cold to the point of numb and figured that wasn’t a good sign.

“I think I’ve gotten all of the debris out. The knife the asshole used wasn’t exactly clean, but I don’t know that I can stop the bleeding.” He said the last in a soft grave voice. 

She closed her eyes, taking in that news, swallowing a lump in her throat. At least she wouldn’t die in the god forsaken sand.

“There’s one thing..”. He hesitated. “I’ve never tried it before. It’s more a light-side thing, but I’ve read about it. My mother used to use a version on me when I was little.” He swallowed, and she knew the thought of his mother always got him. 

“Anything. I...” Stars she felt so weak. “Th...the boy...”

“Shh....” His dark head dropped to her side. She didn’t even question when she felt those beautiful plush lips make contact with her skin, but then gasped as heat began to spread out from the wound. A soft glow filled the room as he drew the Force in, pushing the healing energy into her. Logically, she knew it should hurt but the throbbing in her side eased. It was like a warm comforting hand covering her. She had no clue how long he worked at her side. The room spun and the glow was almost blinding. 

When he finally drew back, wiping the blood from his face he grimaced. “Well it’s not perfect but you’ll heal.”

Looking down, she could only stare open mouthed. Where a jagged stab wound once was, there was now a puffy pink crescent shaped scar. 

“How....”. She could barely wrap her mind around it. 

“My mother always called it a force kiss.” His voice was tired, and she realized the act had taken a lot of strength out of him. 

With a shaking hand, she reached up to trace the smooth skin of his mouth. Their eyes locked and held. He moved slowly, haltingly, as if giving her time to protest. The brush of his lips against hers was almost shocking. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected. The rest of him was all hard muscle and plains, but his lips, oh those full beautiful lips were like nothing she’d ever imagined before. 

He drew back, gaging her reaction and it was was her turn to move. Reaching up, she threaded her hands through that glorious Skywalker hair and yanked him back down. It was all the invitation he needed. He moved over her, pressing her down into the narrow bunk while his mouth opened hers wide. The first stroke of his tongue was electric, and she quickly realized that Ben Solo approached this like he did ever thing, hole heartedly and with total domination. 

She gave a little moan of pleasure as his body became flush with hers, though she realized he was supporting most of his weight on the arms that now bracketed her head. Acting on pure instinct, she arched up into him. Never, even in the darkest of her imaginings had she ever thought that anything could possibly feel so sinfully good. Of their own accord, her legs fell open to cradle him. She gave a little squeak as his hardening length made contact with the soft flesh of her mound. 

“Rey!” A voice called and it took her passion drugged mind a moment to realize that it was the boy. “There’s something buzzing!”!!Her eyes snapped open and she turned to see him in the doorway staring open mouthed. She felt an electrical surge of the Force and knew without looking that she was alone in her bunk.


	3. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns from her cargo run with a little something extra. And our pair just can’t catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is sort of rolling out of me as it likes. No clue where it’s heading. Lots of “feels” and a bit more smut at the end. I think the next chapter will have more smut, who knows.

The heavily forested planet that was the present home of the Resistance was just coming into view as she seated herself in the pilot’s seat, still buttoning up her clean shirt. 

Tegan crawled into the co-pilot’s seat, wide eyed. “Uhm.....”. He cleared his throat. “So sometimes I see things, people, ghost, stuff, things that aren’t there...” He paused again, his voice quavering with unmistakable fear. “But you saw him to didn’t you? I mean you were kissing him...”

Swallowing, she debated the thought of telling him he was mistaken for a moment, but she couldn’t be that cruel. “I’m not sure how you did that but yes, you saw him. Weird, usually it’s just me.” Pausing, she debated how to handle it but decided to go for the watered down truth. “So it’s complicated, but if you could keep this between us, I’d really appreciate it. As I’m sure you’re aware, people are kind of funny about that type of thing.”

He nodded! “No kidding!”

She gave the landing code and began the ship’s decent. “So we’ll just keep that to ourselves huh?”

“Yeah, no problem. No one would believe me anyway.” He shrugged. “Are there any other people there like us?” He asked, and she could hear the hope in his voice. 

She shook her head sadly. “Only the General, but she has never practiced. Her brother was Master Skywalker.”

“Wow! Like Luke Skywalker the legend?” He questioned, his voice full of awe!

Rey wanted to say, no Luke Skywalker, grumpy old man, but she also knew everything he’d done had been out of love and good intentions. “Yes, that one. The General will like you though. She’s an amazing lady.”

He gave her a hopeful smile and put on a brave face as the small ship landed. 

A mighty roar filled the air as the hatch opened. Rey gave Tegan a reassuring pat. “That’s just Chewie, don’t worry.” The boy hid timidly behind her as she exited the ship, squeaking as she was engulfed in a giant Wookie embrace. “Easy big guy! You’re scaring my new friend.”

Chewie drew back looking over her shoulder curiously, but it was the voice Leia Organa that filled the air. “I don’t recall a boy being on your supple list? No matter how cute.”

Rey laughed, happily hugging the motherly figure. “Consider him a bonus.” 

“Are you sure this is a safe place for a child?” The General whispered into her ear. 

Giving her a squeeze, Rey softly replied. “He had no where to go and no one.”

Leia nodded in understanding. Stepping back, she extended her hand. “Welcome young man. What’s your name?”

“Uhm.... I’m Teagan.” He said shyly. 

Leia took his hand and gasped softly. “Aw I see.” She made eye contact with Rey and nodded before smiling down at Tegan. “Well Tegan, you may call me Leia. Rey, we’ll move you to one of the larger quarters. I assume your padawon will be staying with you?”

Rey felt her heart squeeze at the look of fear in his eyes. She placed her hand on his boney shoulder reassuringly. “That would be amazing, and yes, he goes where I go. Thank you!”

Behind them a long string of Wookie cursing came spilling out of the ship. Rey grimaced. “Yes, I know Chewie. I had a little accident. I’ll clean it up.” More growls replied to this. “Yes, of course I’m okay.” 

Tegan snorted, and she elbowed him. Leia raised a questioning eyebrow, but Rey was saved from further questions by a squeal from across the landing bay. Looking across the short distance, she had scant seconds to prepare herself for the force of nature that was Rose Tico. 

She stumbled back as the tiny woman practically tackled her. The odd friendship that had formed between the two women had surprised Rey, who was so used to being a loner, but it was impossible not to love Rose. Besides Finn trusted the woman, that was good enough for her. 

“You’re back!” She squealed. “How was the trip? Did you have any trouble getting the supplies? I still think you should have taken someone with you! Did you get a chance to look around at all? Oh! Who’s this?” The rapid fire questions came to an abrupt halt as the girls eyes landed on Tegan. 

“Long story.” Rey replied, putting her arm around the boy. “Why don’t I go get cleaned up and get Us settled in and you can come over for a cup of caf?” 

“That would be wonderful. I could use some girl time.” Rose smiled and Rey caught an odd look in her friends eyes. Raising a dark eyebrow, Rey silently questions. “Later.” Rose mouthed softly, just before they were joined by Poe and Finn. 

The rest of the day passed in a frenzy as Rey got her meager belongings moved, and she and Tegan settled in. The boy’s eyes rounded at the sight of the small mess hall, and she could relate. She understood what it was like to be hungry. She ignored when he shoved an extra ration pack into his pocket, instead making a mental note to find him some better clothing. 

That night as she settled him in she couldn’t help looking upon him in aw. It had taken some convincing and a few threats but a long trip in the fresher had revealed a beautiful young man beneath the filth. His hair was so pale, it was almost white, and his eyes were the color of amethyst, almost identical to that of her light saber. 

Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, she felt an ache in her chest. She didn’t want to contemplate what would have happened to him if she hadn’t found him. She remembered what happened to the pretty children on Jakku. 

“Tegan, if you ever need anything, if you ever just want to talk. I know today’s been a lot of to accept but...”. She trailed off. She was a loner. She had no clue how to deal with kids. Leia had called him her Padawon but really, she should be a Padawon herself. 

Thankfully he seemed to understand. “Today has been a dream. I think you must be magic.”

Rey laughed wryly. “I’m as lost as you. We’ll figure it out together. The Force will guide us.”

“What is that, the Force? Is it like the things we do? The magic?”

Rey paused to consider it. She’d never really thought about it, remembering the brief lessons with Master Skywalker. Before she could say anymore, she felt the familiar tingle run through her and knew they were no longer alone. 

Tegan’s eyes widened and he whispered, “Rey, I see him again.”

***

Kylo Ren had felt the familiar pull, had been hoping for it, though he wouldn’t have admitted it for all the kyber crystals in the galaxy. His breath caught, as not only Rey but a small boy took shape in front of him. The edges of the vision were fuzzy, but he could clearly see the child tucked into a bunk with Rey knelt beside him. 

And then he heard the boy. “Rey, I see him again.”

His breath wooshed out in shock. This thing, this connection, had always been between he and Rey. He felt the sting of jealousy. As weird as this was, it had always been just theirs. He already had to share Rey with the damn resistance. This was theirs, damnit! But then he caught the look of fear in the child’s eyes, terror he’d seen in his own so many times. The jealousy melted away, and before he knew it, he was on his knees next to his little scavenger. 

“Shh, easy little one. I won’t hurt you.” He felt Rey start at his closeness, but then was surprised to feel her actually relax against him and let out a sigh of relief. His eyes met hers and he silently questioned. 

“I don’t know.” She answered simply. 

“Are you real?” Tegan asked, breaking into their silent conversation. “You look different from the others I see, but feel the same.”

“What you feel is the Force. I feel you as well. Don’t be afraid.” He explained, his eyes meeting Rey’s, knowing they both were remembering a similar conversation. 

Not catching the unspoken conversation, Tegan, presses on. “But that’s what I don’t understand. What is it, the Force?”

Ben shrugged. How did you explain something so vast and all encompassing? The Force had always been a part of him. 

Rey spoke softly. “The way it was explained to me is that the Force is the energy that binds everything together.” It was Rey’s turn to shrug as she looked to Ben for help. 

He nodded. “A bit simplistic but yes. We all have the force in us but if you’re sensitive, it becomes so much more. It becomes like the air you breath. This is a rare gift. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.” His eyes met Rey’s again. He knew that this was something all three had experienced. 

“Sometimes the things I see, hear, the ghost, the voices, they are bad, wanting me to do bad things.” His little lip was quivering, and Ben knew that this was something he’d never admitted to anyone before, knew the agony of keeping this secret because he’d kept it bottled up until it exploded out of him. 

Slowly, he lifted a shaking hand, stroking the boy’s fine hair out of his troubled eyes. “I wish I knew what to tell you. I’ve fought the darkness for as long as I can remember.” He paused, debating for a second. This was a vulnerability he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit, yet the boy looked so lost. Sighing, he let his breath out in a woosh and revealed a truth he’d barely admitted to himself. “Stay close to Rey. She will balance you. Focus on that feeling she gives you. In time, you will begin to create that calm yourself.”

He felt Rey’s eyes on him, felt the surprise through their bond. Really? She silently questioned. 

He snorted giving their bond a nudge. Don’t let it go to your head, scavenger.

She ignored him, instead leaning forward to plant a kiss on Tegan’s tasseled head. “We’ll work on it, now that we having a starting point. For tonight, get some sleep. It’s been an eventful day.”

They rose, leaving the exhausted boy snuggled into his new bunk. Rey pulled the door closed behind them before she turned to the dark warrior beside her. Kylo cringed, he knew he wouldn’t get away with his admission without some comment, but he was surprised when she went up onto her tiptoes and threaded her arms around his neck. “You calm me too.” She whispered against his lips. 

A growl rumbled in his throat at her nearness. His hands found the smooth curve of her hips, and he yanked her against him. “I don’t know. Suddenly I’m not feeling very calm.” He whispered hoarsely, lips capturing a breathy “Oh!” He couldn’t begin to understand the connection between them. He knew better than to fight it at this point. Hands sliding farther around her to cup her firm ass, he ground himself into her. His cock swelled, and he began to wonder how far they could take this through the bond. 

A soft knocking took a moment to penetrate his lizard brain. Then a soft sweet feminine voice. “Rey?” The edges of his vision were still fuzzy, but in the brief seconds of sanity before they’d begun to kiss, he’d caught a glimpse of generic common quarters. 

“Kriff!” She grumbled, stepping back. 

“I want to see you.” The words were out of his mouth before the thought was completely formed. 

“We can’t.” She all but wailed. 

“Just you and me, no Resistance, no First Order, no war, just us.” He pushed. What the hell was he thinking? She was right they couldn’t. 

“Are you crazy? You put a bounty on my head.” 

“That was Hux.” He dismissed. “Can you be in Crouscant in two cycles?” 

“Sure and walk into a trap. I don’t think so.” 

“Come on Rey, search the bond. You’d know if I wasn’t being completely honest.” And he let down the defensive walls he’d built to keep her out. 

Her eyes widened and she chewed her adorable kiss swollen bottom lip. “I’ll think about it.” 

Elated, he stepped towards her only to be stopped by more knocking. “Rey?” The voice called again. Sighing, he let himself fade back into the force. 

***

Rey turned toward the door at the sound of Rose’s voice again. A familiar buzz of the Force flowed over her, and she knew without looking that Ben was gone. 

Moving towards the chamber door, she opened it to admit her friend. “Sorry.”

“No I’m sorry I know it’s late, but I needed someone to talk to, but if you’re busy I can go. I mean I thought I heard you talking so if I’m interrupting, just let me know.” She paused to draw in a breath and let her gaze sweep the small family space. 

Fighting down panic, Rey forced a smile. This was getting complicated.


	4. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rey returns to the Resistance, more questions arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while. Work and life have gotten crazy!!!

The heavily forested planet that was the present home of the Resistance was just coming into view as she seated herself in the pilot’s seat, still buttoning up her clean shirt. 

Tegan crawled into the co-pilot’s seat, wide eyed. “Uhm.....”. He cleared his throat. “So sometimes I see things, people, ghost, stuff, things that aren’t there...” He paused again, his voice quavering with unmistakable fear. “But you saw him to didn’t you? I mean you were kissing him...”

Swallowing, she debated the thought of telling him he was mistaken for a moment, but she couldn’t be that cruel. “I’m not sure how you did that but yes, you saw him. Weird, usually it’s just me.” Pausing, she debated how to handle it but decided to go for the watered down truth. “So it’s complicated, but if you could keep this between us, I’d really appreciate it. As I’m sure you’re aware, people are kind of funny about that type of thing.”

He nodded! “No kidding!”

She gave the landing code and began the ship’s decent. “So we’ll just keep that to ourselves huh?”

“Yeah, no problem. No one would believe me anyway.” He shrugged. “Are there any other people there like us?” He asked, and she could hear the hope in his voice. 

She shook her head sadly. “Only the General, but she has never practiced. Her brother was Master Skywalker.”

“Wow! Like Luke Skywalker the legend?” He questioned, his voice full of awe!

Rey wanted to say, no Luke Skywalker, grumpy old man, but she also knew everything he’d done had been out of love and good intentions. “Yes, that one. The General will like you though. She’s an amazing lady.”

He gave her a hopeful smile and put on a brave face as the small ship landed. 

A mighty roar filled the air as the hatch opened. Rey gave Tegan a reassuring pat. “That’s just Chewie, don’t worry.” The boy hid timidly behind her as she exited the ship, squeaking as she was engulfed in a giant Wookie embrace. “Easy big guy! You’re scaring my new friend.”

Chewie drew back looking over her shoulder curiously, but it was the voice Leia Organa that filled the air. “I don’t recall a boy being on your supple list? No matter how cute.”

Rey laughed, happily hugging the motherly figure. “Consider him a bonus.” 

“Are you sure this is a safe place for a child?” The General whispered into her ear. 

Giving her a squeeze, Rey softly replied. “He had no where to go and no one.”

Leia nodded in understanding. Stepping back, she extended her hand. “Welcome young man. What’s your name?”

“Uhm.... I’m Teagan.” He said shyly. 

Leia took his hand and gasped softly. “Aw I see.” She made eye contact with Rey and nodded before smiling down at Tegan. “Well Tegan, you may call me Leia. Rey, we’ll move you to one of the larger quarters. I assume your padawon will be staying with you?”

Rey felt her heart squeeze at the look of fear in his eyes. She placed her hand on his boney shoulder reassuringly. “That would be amazing, and yes, he goes where I go. Thank you!”

Behind them a long string of Wookie cursing came spilling out of the ship. Rey grimaced. “Yes, I know Chewie. I had a little accident. I’ll clean it up.” More growls replied to this. “Yes, of course I’m okay.” 

Tegan snorted, and she elbowed him. Leia raised a questioning eyebrow, but Rey was saved from further questions by a squeal from across the landing bay. Looking across the short distance, she had scant seconds to prepare herself for the force of nature that was Rose Tico. 

She stumbled back as the tiny woman practically tackled her. The odd friendship that had formed between the two women had surprised Rey, who was so used to being a loner, but it was impossible not to love Rose. Besides Finn trusted the woman, that was good enough for her. 

“You’re back!” She squealed. “How was the trip? Did you have any trouble getting the supplies? I still think you should have taken someone with you! Did you get a chance to look around at all? Oh! Who’s this?” The rapid fire questions came to an abrupt halt as the girls eyes landed on Tegan. 

“Long story.” Rey replied, putting her arm around the boy. “Why don’t I go get cleaned up and get Us settled in and you can come over for a cup of caf?” 

“That would be wonderful. I could use some girl time.” Rose smiled and Rey caught an odd look in her friends eyes. Raising a dark eyebrow, Rey silently questions. “Later.” Rose mouthed softly, just before they were joined by Poe and Finn. 

The rest of the day passed in a frenzy as Rey got her meager belongings moved, and she and Tegan settled in. The boy’s eyes rounded at the sight of the small mess hall, and she could relate. She understood what it was like to be hungry. She ignored when he shoved an extra ration pack into his pocket, instead making a mental note to find him some better clothing. 

That night as she settled him in she couldn’t help looking upon him in aw. It had taken some convincing and a few threats but a long trip in the fresher had revealed a beautiful young man beneath the filth. His hair was so pale, it was almost white, and his eyes were the color of amethyst, almost identical to that of her light saber. 

Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, she felt an ache in her chest. She didn’t want to contemplate what would have happened to him if she hadn’t found him. She remembered what happened to the pretty children on Jakku. 

“Tegan, if you ever need anything, if you ever just want to talk. I know today’s been a lot of to accept but...”. She trailed off. She was a loner. She had no clue how to deal with kids. Leia had called him her Padawon but really, she should be a Padawon herself. 

Thankfully he seemed to understand. “Today has been a dream. I think you must be magic.”

Rey laughed wryly. “I’m as lost as you. We’ll figure it out together. The Force will guide us.”

“What is that, the Force? Is it like the things we do? The magic?”

Rey paused to consider it. She’d never really thought about it, remembering the brief lessons with Master Skywalker. Before she could say anymore, she felt the familiar tingle run through her and knew they were no longer alone. 

Tegan’s eyes widened and he whispered, “Rey, I see him again.”

***

Kylo Ren had felt the familiar pull, had been hoping for it, though he wouldn’t have admitted it for all the kyber crystals in the galaxy. His breath caught, as not only Rey but a small boy took shape in front of him. The edges of the vision were fuzzy, but he could clearly see the child tucked into a bunk with Rey knelt beside him. 

And then he heard the boy. “Rey, I see him again.”

His breath wooshed out in shock. This thing, this connection, had always been between he and Rey. He felt the sting of jealousy. As weird as this was, it had always been just theirs. He already had to share Rey with the damn resistance. This was theirs, damnit! But then he caught the look of fear in the child’s eyes, terror he’d seen in his own so many times. The jealousy melted away, and before he knew it, he was on his knees next to his little scavenger. 

“Shh, easy little one. I won’t hurt you.” He felt Rey start at his closeness, but then was surprised to feel her actually relax against him and let out a sigh of relief. His eyes met hers and he silently questioned. 

“I don’t know.” She answered simply. 

“Are you real?” Tegan asked, breaking into their silent conversation. “You look different from the others I see, but feel the same.”

“What you feel is the Force. I feel you as well. Don’t be afraid.” He explained, his eyes meeting Rey’s, knowing they both were remembering a similar conversation. 

Not catching the unspoken conversation, Tegan, presses on. “But that’s what I don’t understand. What is it, the Force?”

Ben shrugged. How did you explain something so vast and all encompassing? The Force had always been a part of him. 

Rey spoke softly. “The way it was explained to me is that the Force is the energy that binds everything together.” It was Rey’s turn to shrug as she looked to Ben for help. 

He nodded. “A bit simplistic but yes. We all have the force in us but if you’re sensitive, it becomes so much more. It becomes like the air you breath. This is a rare gift. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.” His eyes met Rey’s again. He knew that this was something all three had experienced. 

“Sometimes the things I see, hear, the ghost, the voices, they are bad, wanting me to do bad things.” His little lip was quivering, and Ben knew that this was something he’d never admitted to anyone before, knew the agony of keeping this secret because he’d kept it bottled up until it exploded out of him. 

Slowly, he lifted a shaking hand, stroking the boy’s fine hair out of his troubled eyes. “I wish I knew what to tell you. I’ve fought the darkness for as long as I can remember.” He paused, debating for a second. This was a vulnerability he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit, yet the boy looked so lost. Sighing, he let his breath out in a woosh and revealed a truth he’d barely admitted to himself. “Stay close to Rey. She will balance you. Focus on that feeling she gives you. In time, you will begin to create that calm yourself.”

He felt Rey’s eyes on him, felt the surprise through their bond. Really? She silently questioned. 

He snorted giving their bond a nudge. Don’t let it go to your head, scavenger.

She ignored him, instead leaning forward to plant a kiss on Tegan’s tasseled head. “We’ll work on it, now that we having a starting point. For tonight, get some sleep. It’s been an eventful day.”

They rose, leaving the exhausted boy snuggled into his new bunk. Rey pulled the door closed behind them before she turned to the dark warrior beside her. Kylo cringed, he knew he wouldn’t get away with his admission without some comment, but he was surprised when she went up onto her tiptoes and threaded her arms around his neck. “You calm me too.” She whispered against his lips. 

A growl rumbled in his throat at her nearness. His hands found the smooth curve of her hips, and he yanked her against him. “I don’t know. Suddenly I’m not feeling very calm.” He whispered hoarsely, lips capturing a breathy “Oh!” He couldn’t begin to understand the connection between them. He knew better than to fight it at this point. Hands sliding farther around her to cup her firm ass, he ground himself into her. His cock swelled, and he began to wonder how far they could take this through the bond. 

A soft knocking took a moment to penetrate his lizard brain. Then a soft sweet feminine voice. “Rey?” The edges of his vision were still fuzzy, but in the brief seconds of sanity before they’d begun to kiss, he’d caught a glimpse of generic common quarters. 

“Kriff!” She grumbled, stepping back. 

“I want to see you.” The words were out of his mouth before the thought was completely formed. 

“We can’t.” She all but wailed. 

“Just you and me, no Resistance, no First Order, no war, just us.” He pushed. What the hell was he thinking? She was right they couldn’t. 

“Are you crazy? You put a bounty on my head.” 

“That was Hux.” He dismissed. “Can you be in Crouscant in two cycles?” 

“Sure and walk into a trap. I don’t think so.” 

“Come on Rey, search the bond. You’d know if I wasn’t being completely honest.” And he let down the defensive walls he’d built to keep her out. 

Her eyes widened and she chewed her adorable kiss swollen bottom lip. “I’ll think about it.” 

Elated, he stepped towards her only to be stopped by more knocking. “Rey?” The voice called again. Sighing, he let himself fade back into the force. 

***

Rey turned toward the door at the sound of Rose’s voice again. A familiar buzz of the Force flowed over her, and she knew without looking that Ben was gone. 

Moving towards the chamber door, she opened it to admit her friend. “Sorry.”

“No I’m sorry I know it’s late, but I needed someone to talk to, but if you’re busy I can go. I mean I thought I heard you talking so if I’m interrupting, just let me know.” She paused to draw in a breath and let her gaze sweep the small family space. 

Fighting down panic, Rey forced a smile. This was getting complicated. 

Shift

“You know you can talk to me if you need an ear.” Rose told Rey as they made their way to morning rations. “I know I bent your ear pretty bad last night.” 

Rey reached out to give her friend’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. Rose and Fin were having problems. He denied it of course, but the closeness between he and Poe was growing. Rose didn’t resent it, because she cared enough for the man to want him happy, but it still hurt. Compounded by the fact that Fin was still completely clueless, it was a mess. 

Rey smiled weakly though in reply to Rose’s words. She wished she could tell to Rose, but she didn’t even know where to begin. Instead she simply said, “It’s a Force thing.” Her standard answer these days. 

Used to this, Rose nodded in her sweet loving way. 

They entered the mess hall and Tegan let out a happy yip! “We get to eat again?”

This causes both woman to laugh. “Come on kiddo!” Rose says with a laugh. 

After filling their plates, they quickly found a place to sit well away from most everyone else. 

Rey had grown used to the suspicious looks of her fellow resistance members. Rose was the only one that didn’t seem completely creeped out by her, but that was partly because Rey felt a stirring in her new friend. She had yet to broach the subject and wasn’t even sure how. It seemed that to some the Force came naturally while in others it slumbered, waiting to be awakened. Ben had brought it forth in her, but she hadn’t a clue how. She added it to the growing list of things to ask him next time he “popped” in. 

Across the room, she saw Poe and Fin enter. Fin smiled broadly when he saw them, but as usually Poe’s smile was forced. Rey smothered a sigh. “You can go sit with them if you want.” She told Rose softly. 

Shaking her head vehemently, her friend scowled. “Poe’s acting like a big pile of bantha sh..... er stuff.” She caught herself at the last minute with a quick look at Tegan. 

“He’s just scared of what he doesn’t understand.” Rey didn’t even want to think about what he’d say if he knew of her connection with Ben. 

“He sure doesn’t mind kissing up to the General.” Rose grumbled. Poe wasn’t her favorite person either. Considering this, Rey studied the male pair with a new eye. Hmmm.... Rose might be right. The men did stand a little closer than necessary, touch a little longer than normal, and the looks....yes, she saw it, poor Rose. But Fin was her friend too, and she wanted him to be happy. What a mess! 

She inwardly snorted at that. She wasn’t one to talk. She was terrified she was dangerously close to falling in love with her enemy. 

***

Rose, Tegan and she were set in an empty hanger bay, stones stacked in front of them. 

“Close your eyes, Tegan. Open yourself and let the Force in. You are it’s instrument. It will guide you.” Rey instructed. It was about the extent of her lessons with Master Skywalker, but she felt she could at least pass this on. The Jedi Text had remained useless, as they weren’t written in standard Imperial script. 

Tegan sighed in frustration as the rocks barely vibrated. “It’s no use! You should have just left me there in the streets!” He shouted, but as he did, the rocks began to vibrates and then exploded into millions of pieces. 

Rey gasped in dismay, while Rose squeaked in fright. 

“It’s far easier to reach the anger isn’t it, little padawan?” The voice was soft and deep. All three spun in surprise, mouths hanging open at the sight of the diaphanous figure. Undoubtedly a Jedi Knight, in his brown and black robes.

Giving a little scream, Rey drew back at the shimmering blue apparition. “Master Skywalker?” She questioned, but no. 

The man chuckled. “Not the Skywalker you were thinking, I suspect.” The resemblance was there, undoubtedly but this was not Master Skywalker. He had the sandy hair she’d seen in old holovids, but this man’s features were more angular. He reminded her so much of Ben, it made her chest ache, and then she knew, stars help her, she knew who this was. 

“How....” She stammered. “Why?”

He chuckled and gave a negligent shrug. “If you understand the ways of the Force you are as great as you seem, but I am here so let’s see if I can do anything to help this youngling.”

Rose leaned over to Rey and whispered into her ear in a shaking voice. “Rey who is that.”

“I can hear you even when you whisper, you snarky little Padawon.” He commented but didn’t take his eyes from the boy. “Snips is going to love you.”

Rey reached her hand out to rest on Rose’s knee. “I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to freak out.” 

“Me? Freak out?” Rose scoffed. 

“She’s will most certainly freak out.” The ghost claimed and Rey caught the wink he sent Tegan before turning to Rose. For a brief second the breathtakingly beautiful man disappeared, replaced by the beautifully horrifying black mask. 

Rose let out a squeak before gritting her teeth. “Very funny! Now I see where the General gets her twisted sense of humor.”

Rey couldn’t help it, she broke down, laughing so hard her side hurt. Anakin Skywalker was nothing like she’d expected.


	5. Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells Ben about her new “friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates have been so spuratic. Life has been crazy! And don’t worry smut is coming, next chapter, I promise!

Rey tossed and turned. It had been a little over a standard galactic week since Tegan had arrived. It had also been that long since they’d been visited by a certain infamous Force ghost. And even longer since the Force has connected she and Ben. Kriffing hell! When had she started missing him so much? “Get over it girl! You never gave a porgs ass about any man before.” She’d actively avoided them on Jakku, having seen far to many woman used and discarded. “But Ben promised you weren’t alone.” Her treacherous heart argued. 

Closing her eyes, she imagined him here. Would he pull her into a tender embrace and make gentle love to her? Or would he be dominate, fierce, demanding? She had a feeling it was the latter, not that she exactly had a frame of reference. Remembering his hands wrapped around the hilt of his light saber, she shivered and with a sigh of capitulation, she let herself imagining what those big hands would feel like, long thick fingers touching. In dark, quiet, lonely moments on Jakku, in the abandoned shell of her At-At home, she’d explored, touching herself, imagining what a real lover would be like. But those big hands would be so much more.

The electricity shifted and she felt the bed dip behind her. She swallowed and felt her cheeks flame. Slamming up a quick wall on her thoughts, she turned, praying he hadn’t caught the track of her imagination. His grin, sinfully wicked said quite plainly he knew exactly what she’d been thinking. She was tempted to sever the connection, except....

“I have something to show you.”

His grin grew impossibly wider. “Mmmmm and what would that be?”

She playfully smacked his chest, swallowing a lump as her fingers made contact with bare skin. Girl, get your head out of your britches! She silently scolded herself. Clearing her throat, she lifted her hands tentatively to his head, pressing her fingers tip gently to his temples. She wasn’t sure how this would work or for sure if it would even work but somehow she just knew. Closing her eyes she focused on the memory she wanted to show him. 

He gave a hum of consent, and she felt the memory begin to flow into him. Through her eyes, he saw her sitting with Tegan and Rose with small piles of rocks between them. He winced at Tegan’s explosive temper and the shattering of the rocks that followed. Then he went perfectly still as the deep voice reached his ears. She felt his shock and then rage boiling up through their connection. 

He would have pulled away, but she fisted her hands in his hair and wrapped a strong leg around him. “Wait!” She ordered, and was relieved when he begrudgingly complied. He watched in jealous anger as his revered grandfather patiently worked with the boy. Soon the youngling was spinning the stones effortlessly through the air. 

“Excellent. Keep practicing.” The infamous knight paused before turning to Rey. “Walk with me.” It was an order that she would never have thought to disobey. She gave Rose a look that told her things would be okay as she came to her feet. Falling into step beside the shimmering figure, she respectfully waited. “I sense my grandsons force signature around you.” He said plainly. 

She blushed, unsure how to answer. “Uh...” 

“What are your intentions towards him? He’s been hurt enough by people who should have loved him.” The steal in Anakin’s voice sent shivers down her spine. There was no doubt that his years of darkness had left an indelable impression in him. He’d risked his very soul for the chance to save his beloved Padmé, and betrayed his long-time master to save his son. Despite his monumental mistakes, no one could dispute Anakin’s devotion to those he loved, even if the way he went about things wasn’t always the best, often leading to bloodshed. 

She measured her words carefully. “I know our paths are intertwined but where it’s going or how we’ll get there, I don’t know.” It was a vague answer, but the best she could give. Her own thoughts on the matter were so jumbled. When she’d gone to him before, she’d had childish fantasies of happily ever after, but now she realized it was far more complicated. 

“He has a long hard road ahead of him. The question is, are you strong enough to walk it with him?”

She swallowed, knowing that this was a memory she’d have to share with Ben. To bear her soul was a risk she wasn’t sure she was ready to take, but the simple truth was, it hurt being apart from him, like missing half of herself, a deep wrenching ache in the center of her chest. Really there was only one answer she could give the spirit in front of her. “I want to be.”

Anakin nodded in satisfaction, a smile gracing his beautiful face. “You are strong, like my Padmé, worthy of my grandson.” But then the smile faded. “Tell him....” She saw sorrow etched so deeply across his face. “So many times I tried to come to him. I heard him ever time he called. Every time! But the darkness Snoke wove around him was so strong it blocked anything and everything.” His beautiful eyes glistened with his pain. “But we’re coming now, the good and the bad. Rey, he will need you more than ever!” He reached for her, though his body had no real substance. “My time here grows short, but before I go, I want you to promise you’ll be there for him.” 

He was beginning to flicker in and out of being, his voice growing hollow. 

“Master, it’s not that simple.” She hedged. 

“It is, promise me.” He insisted. 

“I promise.” She finally answered because all reasoning aside, she knew it was the truth. 

But he was gone. 

***

Ben gasped, trying to breath and realized he was sobbing, shaking violently, heaving. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and he had the urge to destroy, to scream, but then he felt small hands at his chest, pressing him back into the lumpy mattress beneath him. 

“Breath!” That soft sweet voice soothed. He knew that voice. It had always been there, a spark of hope in the darkness of his life. Yes the voice finally had a name now, the mysterious girl from the forest who’d stolen his heart and saved his soul. 

“Rey!” He whispered brokenly. His Rey, his savior. 

“Shh... I’m here.” She stroked his face, letting her finger trace over his lips, cheeks, the scar she’d given him. He loved that scar, loved that she’d marked him, though he was fairly certain that made him a twisted fuck. Then he felt her brush the tears away that he hadn’t even known were there. 

“All this time I thought..” he couldn’t say it, but she’d been inside his mind. She’d seen his insecurities. 

“You were worthy, so very worthy!” She told him as she rained kisses over his damp cheeks. Their lips brushed softly, and he realized she was tentative in her innocence. He wondered momentarily if he’d ever been innocent, certainly never as pure, but it didn’t matter. 

He snapped, pouring his emotion from his lips as if he was trying to consume her, and maybe he was. In a beat he flipped them, burying her beneath him. He knew he was being too rough, that her lips would be bruised, but he felt the need to mark her, brand her, his own true angel. 

“Am I worthy of you?” He rasped. “Or am I still just a monster?” 

She actually chuckled. “Yes, but I think you’re my monster.”

He returned her smile wryly, despite the tears, feeling the calming warmth she always brought him. “I can live with that.” Slowly he lowered his mouth to her’s again, this time melting into the kiss. Her arms slid around his neck, and she sighed. 

They lay for long moments, content to bask in each other’s warmth, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more, needed the real Rey. 

“Have you given any more thought to meeting me?” He asked tentatively. He didn’t want to push her like he had before. That feeling when he’d been on his knees in Crait and the Force had connected them, that look in her eyes of disappointment as she’d stood in the door if the Falcon, he never wanted to feel that again. He’d just as soon as throw himself on his lightsaber as to feel that heart wrenching emptiness ever again.

She flushed, and he wanted to pump his fist. She had been thinking about it. 

“I just don’t want to leave Tegan so soon after bringing him here.” And Ben felt his admiration for her ratchet up even higher. 

His relationship with his own mother was the stuff doctors wrote books on, to be sure, yet the motherly attention Rey showed to this boy, gad, hadn’t today been emotional enough already. He knew his mother loved him, and her devotion to the new government she had been trying to create had been to give him a safer future, still... He swallowed the lump in his throat, not having the strengths to drop down any more pinda holes today. “You could bring him.” 

“I suppose, but I kind of wanted to to myself.” Her cheeks flamed and damned if his hardened heart didn’t feel downright giddy! She wanted to be alone with him!

He paused, a thought occurring to him, one he’d never imagined he’d have. Apparently it was a day to drop down ponds holes after all. “Leave him with my mother. She’ll know how to handle him, should there be any force explosions. She...she’ll watch over him.” 

Rey raised an eyebrow, and he met her gaze. She nodded slowly, and he realized she understood the faith he’d placed in that statement, the leap he was taking. “I’ll ask her.” And she leaned up placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Before she suddenly drew back with a sly look and grinned. “She told us the most interesting story the other day about how her son used to love to run around in nothing but his Wookiee underwear.” 

“Oh Stars, next she’ll be whipping out baby holovids.” He felt his cheeks redden and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Time to distract his little scavenger. He’d had quite enough humiliation for one day.


	6. Sizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does she date have a secret rendezvous with her bad boy dark sider?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I started off mild and non-smutty, but these naughty kids can’t keep their hands to theme selves. So don’t say you weren’t warned. If it’s not your thing or you’re under 18, skip this chapter.

Fin du Monde was litterly the end of the world. The small planet along the outer rim barely showed up on most Star charts, and the small inn adjacent to the outpost gave quaint a new meaning. Still compared to Jaku, it was downright homey. Rey let her eyes roam the pub that made up the lower level of the inn, even as she pulled the gray wool hood farther down over her face. 

It was early afternoon so the room was sparsely occupied, though a pleasant scent of dinner drifted from behind the swinging kitchen doors. Her stomach rumbled, but she was used to ignoring it. She was far to nervous to eat. This had to be the height of insanity. How had Luke put it, she went right to the dark side for a pair of pretty eyes? And now she had no doubt that she’d ceased to think with what was on her shoulders. Clearly what was between her legs had taken over, or maybe, Stars she hated to admit it, maybe it was a little higher, somewhere around her breastband. 

No! She told herself. She would not allow herself feelings for Ben Solo again, except when she saw a dark shadow fill the door, her chest constructed and her white knuckle grip on the table tightened. She felt him long before he moved in her direction. He was wearing a heavy black cape, features completely obscured, but she didn’t need to see him to know him. 

He took the seat across from her and after moment, extended his hand. She drew in a sharp breath, and of it’s own accord, her hand rose to meet his. The breath she’d just sucked in left in a stuttering swish as their fingers twined. Oh! Force help her. There was only one word to describe that feeling. Home. It was like a warm blanket had been wrapped around them. It was the belonging she’d always sought. Slowly her eyes rose to meet his, hazel meeting dark chocolate. 

“I can’t believe you came.” His voice is soft, raw, deep. It did things to her that she didn’t even want to contemplate. She’d hoped to come here and settle this need in her, scratch the itch she’d never felt before, but now she realized her mistake. This was no where near as simple as that. 

“This is the height of insanity!” She said in a harsh whisper, even as she gripped his hand like a lifeline. 

“And yet you’re here.” He used his thumb to trace a callus along hers, and she let the tips of her fingers caress the scars covering his knuckles. She shuddered at the intimacy of a simple touch. The mesmerizing moment was completely blown when her stomach gave a rumbling protest of hunger. 

He chuckled and used his free hand to hail the innkeeper, who was bustling around, cleaning up from lunch and preparing for dinner. 

She was a short round woman with pale purple skin and stubby tentacles where a human would have hair. Giving them a kind smile, she wiped her plump hands on her apron as she approached. “What’s I gets ya?” She asked in broken standard Galactic. 

“Two of whatever the special is will be fine.” Ben replied softly, modulating his voice slightly. Few knew his true voice thanks to the helm he’d always worn, but apparently he wasn’t taking any chances. 

“That isn’t necessary.” She whispered, willing herself not to blush. She didn’t need his charity. 

“Hmph! I can’t have you passing out on me.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Well not from hunger anyway.” He added, and she gasped sharply at the none to subtle innuendo. 

“You....you...”. She sputtered, and knew she had to be as red as his saber. 

But the woman threw back her head and laughed, tentacles vibrating. “Oy! You’s gots yer hands full wit dis one!” She patted Rey’s shoulder before she shuffled off. 

***

Ben watched Rey try and control herself as she ate. He knew her history, had felt her hunger through their connection. She wanted desperately to gobble the delicious stew down, but was trying to exercise control for his benefit, yet another endearing quality. The woman brought a basket of thick sliced bread, and he could see Rey practically drool. 

Leaning forward, he broke off a chunk and held it out to her. She gave him a puzzled look but was unable to resist the urge to lean forward and take a bite. She moaned at the rich taste, and he felt it go straight to his cock. Would she moan like that when he touched her? An image of her arching beneath him as he stroked his fingers into her tight wet heat hit him hard, and she gasped. He flushed, realizing he had practically projected the image to her. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. He made to withdraw his hand but she caught it. He felt her surprise at her own action through the bond. Leaning forward again, she licked the buttery crumbs from his fingers. He sucked in a breath sharply. Force help him! This girl would be the death of him yet! 

The air between them sizzled, neither able to break away, yet neither certain what to do next. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” She admitted in a soft voice. 

He thought back on his experiences, rushed couplings with ambitious young officers trying to garner favor with the Supreme Leader’s favorite weapon. “Neither have I.” And it was true because nothing would ever compare to what was between he and Rey. 

“What now?” She asked.

“No clue. We’re in the unknown regions for me too.”

“Wh...what do you want to do?”

He sucked in a breath. She’d probably run screaming at the things he’d imagined, all the dark filthy ways he wanted to claim her, all the gloriously nasty acts the Jedi forbid. She raised an eyebrow and he flushed, realizing he’d probably been projecting images through the bond again. Clearing his throat he said, “Let’s just take things as they come.”

***

It was late afternoon by the time they finished their meal. “There’s a flower garden on da roof if yous two wants ta watch da sun set.” Their hostess suggested as she cleared away their dishes. 

Rey met Ben’s eyes questioningly, and he nodded. Taking the winding stairs, they passed the room she’d secured and came out onto the roof patio just as the sky was fading from blue to pink. Rey caught her breath at the view, the quaint city was bathed in the fading gold and pink light. It was like something out of the old children’s holovids she’d scrounged through. They’d been to valuable to keep, but she’d comitted each to memory before selling them off for rations. 

She stared breathlessly, wanting to commit this moment to memory as well. A small squeak escaped her as Ben’s arms slid around her middle and drew her into him. She froze for a second and then melted into him with a sigh of contentment. “This all feels like a dream.” She whispered, almost afraid of breaking the spell. 

He sighed, and she felt a wave of sadness from him through the bond. “My dreams have never been this beautiful, at least not until you came crashing into my life.” The last was said wryly, but she felt the surge of happiness and fear from him. He was afraid to believe this was real too. She, the girl no one wanted, the no one, was his only hope. Swallowing a lump, she turned in his arms and rose up onto her toes. 

Pressing a kiss to his lush mouth, she whispered softly. “Take me to bed Ben.”

***

If you were to ask him how they got from the rooftop to their room, he couldn’t have told you. But somehow, impossibly, he, Kylo Ren, fallen one, had his sweet Rey of light pressed to the inside of the door. There was no timidness to their kisses now. Her tiny hands fisted in his hair yanking him to her, and he was happy to obey. He ate at her mouth greedily, practically fucking her with his tongue. They tore at each other’s clothes. He yanked the layers of her top off, pieces landing where they fell. In the back of his mind, he noted the tattered state of her wardrobe and made a promise to himself to cover her in the finest silks in the galaxy one day.

His breath gusted out in delight as he felt her nimble fingers at his doublet, pulling it from his britches. A ragged groan escaped as he felt her callused fingers brush the skin of his back. Wanting to feel more skin on skin, he tugged at the bindings covering her breast, nearly ripping them in his haste. She laughed and raised her arms to tug the looped strips over her head, and then blushed. He couldn’t help it. He was a guy, and she’d just revealed to most beautiful set of tits he’d ever seen. Pert and pink tipped, begging for his tongue.

“Fuck!” He growled, he was helpless to resist. Bending, he buried his face in between them before turning to catch one delicate nipple in his mouth while his fingers found the other. 

She writhed, fisting her fingers in his hair, but he needed more. The angle wasn’t right. With a groan of frustration, he scooped her up and turned, depositing her on the bed. He never lost contact with the nipple in his mouth. She’d be lucky if he ever let it go, except, his lizard brain kicked up a thought. There were other parts he could use his mouth on as well. 

With that thought, he began to work his way down. He trailed kisses over her smooth skin, nipping at her adorable belly button. He grunted when he reached the drawstring of her leggings. They needed to go! Taking the bow in his teeth, he pulled it lose before hooking his fingers in the edge of the cloth at her hips. He noted, happily that the curves had filled out some since they’d first met all those months ago in the woods. Not that he cared about her size per-say, but he was grateful she was getting regular rations. He pushed that aside though, not wanting to think about the resistance. 

He felt her tense as he caught her unders and tugged them down with her leggings, revealing the soft glistening thatch of curls. He wanted to burry his nose in there and memorize her scent. With that single goal in mind, he tossed the clothes aside and caught her legs at the ankle. She let out a squeak, her eyes going wide, and he froze. “We... uhm...we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“N...No I’m ok, just I’ve never done anything like this before. I mean I know what we’re doing, I’m not stupid, but... well, sex was traded like a commodity on Jakku, and I never wanted to be one of those people, all used up before they were twenty, and oh kriff, now I’m rambling.” She finished lamely, blushing furiously, and he actually felt himself chuckle. 

“You will never be one of those people.” He told her fervently, letting his admiration show through in his voice. He could wax poetic on all the many things he admired about her, for now he set about worshipping her with his body. 

***

How was it possible that a simple open mouth kiss on the inside of her ankle could feel so good? Rey felt it throughout her entire body, but then there was nothing really simple about Ben Solo or Kylo Ren. She wasn’t really sure who was making love to her now, but she was completely sure she didn’t care. He was really the same tormented man, regardless of what he called himself. 

Their eyes met as he began to work his way up, leaving a wet trail along the way. He nipped the skin at her knee, drawing a gasp. 

He left purple love-marks on her thighs, marking his place, and she wished they’d stay forever. 

She heard him inhale deeply and squirmed, torn between desire and embarrassment, feeling open and exposed. With shaking hands, he reached for her. Was he as nervous as she was? Oh she wasn’t afraid of the act itself, only if disappointing him. 

Large fingers caressed and parted the lips of her sex. Swallowing, she watched as he traced her lips, her clit, and finally her drenched swollen entrance. “I want to memorize every little part of you, how you look, how you smell, how you taste.” He told her in a hoarse whisper. It was the most erotic thing she’d heard in her entire life. 

Leaning down, he inhaled another deep breath as he pressed his nose right to her clit. “Fuck you smell so good! I want to rub that smell all over me so the entire galaxy knows you’re mine!” 

The pressure on such a sensitive area had her moaning, but it was his words that had her reeling. On a logical level, she knew his possessiveness should infuriate her, but the lonely little unwanted girl reveled in it. It was okay that her parents didn’t want her because this beautiful disaster of a man did. She was okay with that. 

“Please!” She whimpered, beyond pride. 

And he didn’t deny her. “Anything my love!” He growled before burying his face in her most secret place. His sharp white teeth nipped at the outer lips of her sex lightly before he pressed the smooth flat of his tongue against the throbbing nub of her clit. Spots danced before her eyes as pleasure like she’d never felt before exploded through her. He mercilessly lapped at her, pushing her legs farther apart to give himself better access. 

“Oh maker!” She screamed in wonder when she felt the blunt tip of his finger circle her entrance and carefully slide in a bit. She let out a long groan at the invasion as he began to slowly work that big finger in and out. During quiet lonely nights in her secret home on Jakku, she’d touched herself, imagining what it would be like if she’d dared to take a lover, but oh how her imaginings paled compared to the reality. He curled his finger inside and it was like a wave of electricity rolling over her. Months of pent up frustration exploded through her. Her body bowed off the bed as her orgasm slammed through her. “Ben!” She cried, as her fingers clutched fistfuls of his glorious hair. 

It was several movements before she came back to herself. Her eyes fluttered open at a movement between her sprawled legs. He stood, giving her a satisfied grin as his hands went to the buttons on his britches. 

She swallowed, realizing the moment of truth was at hand. It wasn’t that she was scared. She hadn’t been scared of Ben since that fateful day in the woods, but well, he was a big man, and she’d never actually done this before. He paused, apparently sensing her uncertainty. “We won’t do anything you don’t want.” He promised, even as he pushed his pants down and tossed the aside. 

Oh my! Yes big all over, but she couldn’t imagine stopping now. “No backing out now Solo!” She said with false bravado. The use of his true name gave him pause for a moment, but then he was crawling up her body like a lothcat stalking his prey. His mouth found hers, and she moaned against the sinfully plush lips. 

Her legs widened, making room for his big body. He was all hard lines and smooth skin. The muscles in one thick arm bulged as he used it to prop himself up while the other went to the thick bobbing shaft of his cock. She watched, wide-eyed as he stroked himself once before guiding it to her entrance. She expected him to just plow in, tensed and waited for the inevitable pain, but there was only pleasure as he dragged the swollen tip across her clit. She gasped as he repeated this over and over, coating himself with her slick. 

Finally he hedged in, just the tip before pausing. “I...I don’t want to hurt you.” He finally stammered. 

She reached up, tracing the line of his strong jaw, and their eyes locked. “Ben, it’s going hurt. It seems appropriate that it’s you. Our lives are so intertwined.” 

He held her gaze as he slowly pushed in. She bit her lip to stifle the gasp. It wasn’t exactly painful, more uncomfortable, but the pressure built as his hefty shaft forged forward, making a place for him within her body. A whimper rose in her throat that she was unable to stop as he seated himself completely. Ok yes that was a little more than just uncomfortable, but she drew in a deep breath, trying to focus on the pleasure. His head dropped forward, their foreheads touching, and she’d never felt closer to anyone in her entire life. It was like when they fought Snoke’s guards, they were completely in sync, even their breath sawed in and out at the same time. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, taking in the scrunched up expression on his face. 

His big body shook as he raised his head. “I think I’m supposed to be asking you that.” But he was smiling now. “I just never imagined anything could feel so perfect, so profound, so....”

She threaded her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. She was wordless as well. Perfectly still, they kissed for several long glorious moments until the pain began to ease. Drawing back, she smiled tentatively. “Do you think we might get on with this?” She said wiggling beneath him. 

He let out a bark of a laugh. “Get on with this? Woman, you’ll be the death of me.” But he slowly withdrew and again she focused on the pleasure, ignoring the slight sting, as he slid back in more easily this time, a breathy moan escaped her. Oh my yes! 

He began a slow tentative pace, and she arched up to meet his movements, shy at first but then becoming bolder. She felt his satisfaction through the bond as well as his barely restrained need. He was all raw power, yet he held himself in check just for her. She was humbled by this. 

“Ben... please... I want....I need...” How could she put what she wanted into words?

But he knew, she felt through the bond. His growl curled her toes! “You want this?” He rasped, thrusting hard and grinding into her, pinning her hands above her head possessively. She saw stars! “You want my cock so deep you can’t tell where I end and you begin? Our minds are already so completely intertwined, our lives, our hearts. You belong to me, and maker help us, I am completely and utterly yours.” He finished the last hoarsely, his voice cracking with emotion. 

Something in his harsh raw possessive words threw her over the edge. She remembered Maz’s words “the belonging you seek.” This, this right here, with this beautiful disaster of a man, this was the belonging she had always sought, the oneness. Her body bowed with the force of her orgasm, arching so hard she nearly lifted them both. Lights in the table-side lamps flickered and pulsed as For e arched between them. Dimly, she heard his answering shout and knew she’d taken him over the edge with her. Blackness danced in front of her eyes and then... nothing.


	7. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet fluffy time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello all! I’m sorry it’s taken so long to update. My muse, as well as the rest of my family, have had the flu. Sorry this was so sweet and fluffy. Apparently the flu turns my muse into a sentimental sap.

Rey’s eyes slowly came open. Years of self preservation had her freezing as she took stock of her surroundings. No sudden moves. The room was dimly lit with pale moonlight, and she wasn’t alone. Memory of the previous evening’s events came flooding back. She flushed but couldn’t really feel bad. It had been glorious. 

Turning slightly, she studied the sleeping man next to her. She was cuddled into his side, his strong arm wrapped possessively around her. As she shifted slightly, his hold tightened. Something poked her in her side and drew her attention, a pendent on a leather cord around his neck. She reached for it, and he started awake, his hand shooting out to instinctively to protect himself. She felt an immediate ache in her chest. She knew exactly what the cause of that reaction was. Their eyes met, and she gave him a tentative smile. 

“It’s just me.” She said softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the sleeping inn. Her hand went to the pendent he wore again. Lifting it up, she let it catch the dim light. “I wondered where this went?” She said with a raised eyebrow. 

He had the nerve to grin. “I figured it was compensation for my banthaskin cloak.” 

She nodded. She wasn’t giving that back. It had become one of her secret treasures. “The Force works in mysterious ways. I think this crystal was meant to be yours. I couldn’t figure out why so many were singing to me. I think the Force wanted you have something to think of me.”

“Rey, I always think about you.” This came out raw and honest. 

“Ben...”. She began, but he pressed a finger to her mouth. 

“Shh... not yet. Let’s just enjoy this time for now. Please.” She nodded before sucking his finger into her mouth. He was completely right. There would be time later for serious conversation. 

***

They slept late, staying in bed until he declared she was too sore for any further amorous activities. She protested, but he put his foot down. Someone had to take care of his girl. She always put everyone else first. He wasn’t blind enough to not realize that didn’t apply to himself as well. He caved briefly in the fresher, using his mouth to make her come gently. Her taste on his tongue was divine, one he wanted to drown in.

Later, as they stood dressing, she raised an eye brown as he donned a dove grey top and charcoal britches. He shrugged. “Thought this might be less conspicuous.” He muttered.

The smile she graced him with made his heart seize in his chest, no small feat considering he’d thought it long dead. Then he was blushing when she pressed her lithe body to his and whispered. “There’s nothing inconspicuous about you Ben Solo.” And it was like that moment on the Supremacy in the elevator. Her faith in him, struck him dumb. 

A loud grumbling saved him further embarrassment, and he chuckled. “Breakfast!” He ordered, even as he silently vowed to make sure she would never go hungry again. 

***

Rey drug the last of the fluffy breakfast cake through the thick honey on her plate. She had to fight the urge use her fingers. 

“There’s da bonding festaval tadays.” The inn keeper said, her deep purple lips forming a wide smile. “Youse should go see.”

“I’ve never really been to any type of festival before.” Rey asked, instantly curious. “I always imagined they’d be like the parties the Hutts would throw whenever they came through the post.”

Ben chuckled, and her heart squeezed at the rare sound. “Hopefully not nearly as raunchy as a Hutt party but yes, I imagine that would be the feeling. We can go if you want.” 

She nearly bounced in excitement. As they exited the small inn, he caught her hand and held it as they walked. She tried not to make too much from the gesture, but she knew it was a big deal. Neither was big on touch, having been denied affection for so long, but feeling the calloused hand surrounding hers, was balm for her soul. 

A parade was in progress as they entered the square. Children were dressed as a wide assortment of animals, two by two they marched, stopping occasionally to roar. All around them, couples of all ages were openly professing their love. Laughter and happiness filled the air. Rey flushed realizing it was a romantic festival of sort. 

“I think the animals represent breeds that mate for life.” Ben said, and Rey saw his eyes widen in wonder. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Rey replied with a nod. 

Their eyes locked for an awkward moment before he pulled her towards a vendor selling shaved ice. “Two please,” he said, tossing a credit onto the counter. 

“You don’t have to keep buying me food Ben.” She told him, but she eyed the unfamiliar treat longingly. Ice was a rare luxury! 

“Humor me.” He gave a little shrug, blushing at the attention. 

As they are made their way through the square, moving from vendor to vendor, it was as if their past ceased to exist. She was simply Rey and he was just Ben. There were sellers with love charms and primitive picture takers, stalls of clothing and shoes, smells of pastries and treats.

They stopped at booth of old text and Rey spied a worn copy of stories of Jedi Knights of the Old Republic. Instantly she thought if Tegan. He would love it. After inquiring on the price, she carefully counted out the credits, ignoring Ben’s eyeroll. 

“You shouldn’t fill the boy’s head with fairy tales.” He grumbled darkly, as the moved on, but Rey refused to let his his grouchy tone ruin her happiness at the find. 

“He’s a boy. He should be allowed fairy tales. He’ll have to grow up soon enough.” She tucked the book into her satchel, pleased with her purchase before grabbing his hand again. “Don’t be grumpy.”

“I’m not...” He snapped but then paused as their eyes locked and she raised a questioning eyebrow. “It’s just hard to not be bitter.” He finally admitted, dropping his forehead to touch hers.

She pushed the force bond wide open and let her feelings and faith flow through to him.

He smiled, kissing her softly. “I love you too.”

“Aw! Young lovers!” Called a hauker from a near by booth. “Come buy your sweetheart a gift!” They turned to the booth, to see the man selling all manner of jewelry. 

A matched pair of rings immediately caught both their eyes. In the center of each band was a sun and moon intertwined. “Darkness rises and light to match.” He muttered softly.

Rey sucked in a breath. “Ben, you’re not darkness.” She stepped closer, pressing a hand to his chest.

“I am, but it’s not so bad anymore.” He plucked the smaller ring from the display, sliding it onto the hand resting over his beating heart. She could feel the wild rhythm and his uncertainty through the bond. 

Before she could second guess herself, she picked up the heavier band and slid it onto his thick finger. “Balance.” She said softly, rising up to press a soft kiss to his startled lips. 

She barely registered his tossing a handful of credits in the vendor’s direction. She should fuss at his throwing credits around but something far to important had just happened. Everyone and everything ceased to exist outside of their galaxy of two.

She opened her mouth, ready to beg him to take her back to the inn, when suddenly the shrill sound split the air!


	8. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The course if true love never runs smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is a bit short. I’m well into the next chapter so you should have it soon.

The sleek Tie Fighter that split the air was immediately followed by an explosion. The ground shook. Dozens of First Order fighters screamed across the sky. Larger ships landed, spilling storm troopers out into the small village. 

Another boom filled the air, immediately followed by the deeper whistle of an ancient Rebel X-Wing. The pilot sent a blast at the Storm Troopers, sending them flying, along with several villagers. Smoke stung her eyes and blaster fire left her ears ringing. Rey could only stare in horror at the devastation where only moments ago happiness had been.

“I didn’t...” He stammered, shouting to be heard above the violence. 

“I don’t...” She cried at the same time, gripping his hand tightly.

Another boom rocked the ground beneath their feet, and the crowd seemed to wake up. Chaos erupted all around them. People screamed, pushing to escape the blood and fire. Rey stumbled back, the crowd surging. Ben’s hand slipped from hers as she was shoved in the onslaught of the people’s panic.

“Ben!” She screamed, losing site of him in the rush. She fought to move in the direction she’d last seen him, but it was like fighting a sand storm. 

“Ben!” She screamed again. Throwing open their bond, she felt his panic, but there were too many people with too much emotion. It was overwhelming. She couldn’t calm herself enough to find him. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. Oh why hadn’t she studied harder?

“This way!” A hollow voice echoed in her head. Searching frantically, she froze at the shimmering blue apparition a few paces away. No! It was impossible! She knew this man, but he was so young, nothing like she remembered. His sandy brown hair was neatly trimmed, as was his beard, but the expressive blue eyes were the same. And right now they were pleading. 

“You...you’re gone! I felt the shift in the Force.” She cried even as she stumbled towards the impossibly handsome young ghost of Luke Skywalker. 

“You know it’s not that simple Rey. Now come on, we need to get you out of here.” 

Rooted to the spot, she vehemently shook her head. “I’m not leaving Ben.”

She’s expected an argument from the Jedi master, but he surprised her with a soft smile and deep sigh. “I am so glad you did not fail him as so many of us did, but you will do him no good dead, and there are over a dozen stormtroopers heading this way.” 

Rey turned to see he was right, and years of instinct took over. She ran, ducking down an ally to hide behind several barrels of trash. The sharp staccato of the Stormtrooper boots cracked as they passed. “The Target was reported near here.” One stated, and Rey shrunk deeper into the shadows. 

“The General gave strict orders to kill on sight.” Came the staticky reply as they moved on.

Pushing open the bond again, she searched for Ben.

“Ben!” She silently cried.

“Rey!” His response was immediate, his rich voice echoing in her head. “Go! I need you safe.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I...I’m not alone.” Then she felt it, the spike of adrenalin from his side of the bond. “He’s here Rey, my grandfather.”

Her heart stuttered with relief. It appeared that the father and son ghost team was on their side. 

“I...I’m not alone either.” Though given their history, she wasn’t sure she should tell him about the Force ghost who was staring at her impatiently. 

“Who.... My Uncle!” She cringe at the surge of rage that flowed from him. “Rey, you can’t trust him!”

“No, I....”

A loud explosion shook the ground, and then he was gone, their connection severed in the turmoil. 

***

The Force connection fizzled out even as Ben stared at the apparition in front of him, taking in features he’d only seen in halovids. He knew who this was. He’d scoured the archives for any available detail. He acknowledged the obsession, but couldn’t fight it. 

The ghost stated back, his keen blue eyes assessing before his mouth quirked up in a wry grin. “Good hair does run in the family.” It was the last thing he’d expected to hear from Anakin Skywalker, and he couldn’t control the bark of laughter despite the situation. 

The ground rocked again and Kylo stumbled. Quickly shocked back to reality. “Rey!” He cried, desperately. “I have to get to Rey. She’s not safe.” He didn’t trust his Uncle not to use her to hurt him. 

“She’s in good hands, but you need to get moving or you will be in dangerous hands. The resistance is coming.”

Kylo scowled. Fucking Skywalkers!

Anakin sighed. “Do you doubt her ability to take care of herself?” Okay, the man had a point. “She doesn’t need you now, but she will. Now move!”

Kylo was never one for following orders. Well, not since he’d managed to skewer his master, but something, the Force perhaps, urged him to listen to his grandfather, so he did, following his directions through the destruction. The small heliport he’d left the non-descript shuttle in was on the outskirts of the little village. He spared a moment to take in the destruction and made himself a promise to return and make it up to these people. 

Through the Force bond, he reached out to Rey again.

“Are you okay? Did you get away?”

She responded instantly. “Yes, I’m fine. I made it to my ship, but I don’t like this. What is going on?” 

“That’s what I intend to find out!” He vowed. “I’ll contact you as soon as I know something. I don’t like being separated.”

“Me either. I don’t know who or what to trust.” This came through so soft and so lonely, his cold heart ached. 

“We’ll figure it out sweetheart. Remember you’re not alone any more.”

Closing her eyes she let her Force signature press into his. “Neither are you.”


	9. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some answers, but those often bring new questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m slow to post. Sorry. This chapter was quick, but the next should be much more action packed.

Kylo Ren tore through his command shuttle in a rage, the doors warping from the pure power of the Force as he stormed onto the bridge.

“I want to know who is responsible for this attack? Have I not made it perfectly clear, that we will use negotiation when at all possible? Dead citizens do the First Order no good!”

All eyes flew Captain Bronavellie, who swallowed visibly. “M...my Lord S...Supreme Leader, what an honor, but sir we were merely following orders. W...we received word that the fugitive scavenger, who killed our beloved Supreme Leader Snoke, was present.” 

“And does the order not further go that she will be brought in alive at all cost?” He questioned, knowing this was the case since he was the one who’d changed it.

“W...we received word striking that portion of the bounty. The order now says ‘Kill on sight.’” Ren could smell the man’s acrid fear and briefly feared he might piss himself. Certainly wouldn’t be the first time someone had pissed themselves when faced with Kylo Ren’s temper. 

Ben forced himself to take a deep breath, practically hearing Rey whisper for him to calm down. “That portion of the order has most certainly not been altered. You will see to it that notice is spread.”

“Yes sir! Of course sir!” The man babbled, no doubt relieved to come away with his windpipe uncrushed. 

“Do not fail me.” Kylo Ren had no doubt who was to blame. Only one man would dare be so bold, Hux!

***

Rey fought down the boiling rage that roared through her, not completely sure if it was hers or Ben’s. She burst into the command room, her eyes zeroing in on one man.

“Poe, what the hell were you thinking? Their were innocent people there. We are not terrorest!” 

“We had reliable intell that he was there Rey! To destroy the snake, you have to cut off the head.” He gave her a challenging glare that turned dark. “But then, you knew he’d be there didn’t you?”

All eyes in the room swung between her and Poe. A sinking dread began to fill Rey as Poe clicked a few buttons on the holocom in front of them. An image flickered before filling the screen upon the back wall. 

Bleakly she ignored everyone but the fierce woman before her, still regal despite the years. 

“General, I can explain.” Rey pleaded softly. 

But what was there to explain? The picture clearly showed she and Ben just as he’d slid the ring onto her finger at the festival. It was taken from an angle that showed his face and the slender scar that marred it. There was no denying who she was with. Panic roared in her ears as she heard the words “treason”, “betrayal” and “interrogation.”

***

It wasn’t really a cell, more of a closet. The Resistance base wasn’t that big. Still, the end result was the same. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Rey fought back a sob. Crying did no good, and she’d gotten herself into this. She’d figure a way out. It was a mantra she’d been repeating to herself over and over since she’d been thrown in here hours ago. 

She wasn’t sure why they hadn’t come to question her yet, most likely letting her stew. No doubt, they thought the longer she sat, the easier she’d be to break. Well they were wrong. She’d been through more hard times than they could imagine. She’d survived Unkar Plut. She’d survived interrogation at the hands of the First Order. The last thought brought a wry laugh. What had taken place in that interrogation room hadn’t really been an integration. She’d given as good as she got. Her Ben wasn’t nearly as tough as the rest of the world believed. 

Ben, she’d been forcefully blocking him since she’d been caught. He would come in here, light saber blazing if he knew. That death toll didn’t bear thinking of. Nope, she had to get herself out of there. 

She began to study the room for weak points. There was a narrow vent, perhaps she could squeeze through. No. Probably too narrow. She turned her gaze to the door. No luck there, it was pure durasteel. Maybe she could wire the electric lock, use the Force to short it out, but was pretty sure Poe had barred the room. He would have thought if that. 

As if to confirm her conclusion, a loud grinding sound filled the room as the door slowly swung open. Rey’s stomach leapt to her throat. This was the last person she expected to see. The tears she’d been holding back stung her eyes as she met the deep chocolate gaze of Leia Organa. 

“You have been accused of very serious crimes Rey.” She said out loud, but then echoing softly in her head, “Do you love him?”

Rey blinked in confusion. Was she losing her mind? “General I ....”. She began, unsure what to say.

“Do you love my son.” Echoed again in her mind, though the General’s face remained blank. How many times had she seen that air of fake indifference from Ben. Apparently he had learned from the master. 

This was something she would not lie about. Love had been a rare commodity in her life for far to long. Her gaze never wavering, Rey replied. “Yes.”

Leia held out her hand, as though channeling the Force. “You will tell me all you know of the First Order. How long have you been a spy.” Within her mind Rey heard “You will need to act as though I’m Force probing you, or whatever they call it. It hurts like a butch so make it good.”

Rey grunted. Oh she knew what that felt like. Ben’s probing had been gentle and tentative. Snoke’s had ripped at her mind like talons. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering and let a few of the tears she’d been fighting go. Through gritted teeth she said, “I’m not telling you anything.” In her mind she said, “I’m really not a spy, it’s just complicated.”

“We shall see.” Laie bit out. “I knew there was more than you were telling about Snoke’s death and what happened.” She added silently. 

Continuing to grit her teeth and moan, Rey silently answered. “Ben killed Snoke to save me, but in the process, freed himself. He will never be your perfect Jedi Knight. He’s seen to much darkness, but he’s not all dark, and he’s not lost.” 

Laie let her arm fall with a sigh, the fatigue real. With a sad smile, the elderly woman’s shoulders sunk. The words were soft in Rey’s mind. “I failed him. We all did. Please... please tell him I’m sorry.”

“In the end, we are all responsible for our own actions. He will have to take his share of the blame, but that doesn’t change how I feel.”

“Thank you Rey. Be ready.” But out loud she said, “We’ll see how cooperative you are after you’ve had a few days to think about it!”

“Be ready?” Rey questioned silently, but the General spun regally. The still beautiful woman paused at the door, and Rey caught the sheen of tears filling the woman’s wise eyes.


	10. Solitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forcefully separated, our lovers have to deal with their own issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what started as a quick one-shot grew a plot on its own, so I don’t have an outline or really a clue where it’s going. Don’t worry though, it won’t drag out too much longer. Sorry about the slow updates.

Ben paced his quarters, his heart clenching. Rey was blocking him. Whenever he tried to reach out to her, it was like slamming into a durasteel wall. He couldn’t have been wrong, could he? He would have sworn her feelings were genuine. She’d gifted him with her virginity. An old fashioned concept to be sure, but not one he took lightly. He couldn’t be wrong. 

With a frustrated roar, he picked up the holopad from his desk, ready to slam it across the room. He needed destruction to sooth his mounting temper. 

“Tsk, tsk, same old temper.” A hollow voice echoed behind him, and he spun, sending the holopad flying through the shadowy form of his uncle. It cracked against the wall and dropped to the floor, shattered. 

“Just go away old man!” Kylo roared. 

“But I have news if your girl.” Luke practically sing-songed. 

“Like I’d believe a word you said!”

Luke let out a sigh and set down. “I know I haven’t got any right to ask for your faith, but I can only apologize to you so many times. Skywalkers, we don’t do so well with our sons, and whether you believe it or not, you were the son I always wished I had.”

“At least he didn’t chop your hand off.” Said a second ghost as he appeared. 

Luke used his mechanical hand to flip his father off. “Did I mention Skywalkers tend to be bantha shit sometimes?”

He couldn’t help it. The ridiculousness of the situation hit him, and Ben gave a slightly crazed laugh. “I think I’ve lost what little I had left of my mind!”

“No, lucky for you, you’re only part Skywalker.” Luke joked. 

Kylo shook his head. This was not how he would ever have pictured this family reunion going. He pinched the bridge of his nose and forced a deep breath. “You said you had news about Rey. Why is she blocking me?”

“It’s not just you; she’s blocking anything Force related. I had to finally go to your mother for answers.” Luke explained. “That is one hard headed girl!”

“She’s perfect for you.” Anakin added, and now he wanted to flip Anakin off. Apparently that was a common thing for the man. 

He forced himself to focus. “Why is she blocking everything?”

“Because that hot headed idiot pilot arrested her for treason.” Anakin supplied. 

“I’ll kill the kriffing bastard!” Kylo seethed! “Should have done it when I had the chance”

“Dameron thought he was doing the right thing for the resistance.” Luke sighed.

“Dameron’s a dead man!” Kylo vowed hotly.

“Annndddd that would be way she’s blocking us.” Luke drawled. 

“What!”

“Ben what would you have done if you had known?” Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I...”. He let out a disgruntled huff. He’d have burned the place to the ground, and her friends along with it. “Fuck!” It was her fierce loyalty and beautiful spirit that drew him, her light. To ask her to disregard her friends, would be a crime against the woman he loved. If he’d figured that out sooner, they could probably have avoided this entire mess. “Fine.” He flopped down, dragging his hands roughly through his hair. “But I can’t just do nothing.”

“I would expect nothing less. We Skywalkers are many things, but coward isn’t one of them.” Luke replied, and Ben felt a lump in his throat at his uncle’s gaze. Was that.... was that pride? 

***

Rey paced the small space that had become her prison. She must have traced these steps a hundred thousand times in the last few days. Leia had been to visit her several times to pretend to interrogate her, all the while peppering Rey with questions about her son. She’d had to laugh when the woman had actually asked if he was eating his vegetables. 

When the scraping at the door came again today, she wasn’t surprised to see the regal general enter. Rey returned to her makeshift bed and set with her legs crossed. 

“Your time is almost up traitor.” Leia said harshly, but within her mind, Rey heard “we’ll get you out of here soon. I’m going to need you to stop Force blocking everyone.”

“Nothing will change my mind!” Rey vowed before silently answering, “you know why I’m holding it all out.” Even in her head it sounded whiny to Rey. She missed Ben so much it was becoming a physical ached in her chest. She missed her friends. They wouldn’t let Rose or Tegan In to see her either, but mostly, it was Ben, always Ben. 

Leila’s silent reply shocked her. “He already knows what’s going on. Skywalker men run their mouths like old bantha shovelers!”

“Fuck!” Rey was unable to contain the outburst. 

Leia actually chuckled. “Language, daughter.”

Rey swallowed and silently questioned. “Daughter?”

Leia turned her back to the room’s camera to hide her smile. The sweet elegant voice echoed inside her head. “Well if you’re going to marry my son, that makes you my daughter, and don’t think I haven’t noticed the ring on your finger. Now I’m going to need you to attack me.” Leia pasted a fierce look on her face as she turned towards the camera, her words loud enough for the camera’s recording device to pic up. “You and Kylo Ren deserve each other! When he takes the bait, we’re going to destroy you both!” Silently Leia shouted. “Anytime now dear! Trust I’m not that fragile. You can knock me on my ass.”

Rey didn’t want to do it, but it was an order from someone she respected. Guilt welled up in her, even as she leapt at the General, shoving the older woman to her knees! She wrapped her arms around her, as if to choke her. Not to be outdone, in a shockingly spry move, the General flipped Rey over her shoulder to land in a breathless sprawl at her feet. Not wasting a moment, Leia pounced. 

They rolled around, screeching, clawing, and grabbing. It was the least Jedi-like fight that Rey could imagine. Within moments, the door was flung open and Rey felt herself lifted off the older woman. Finn’s shocked eyes were wide as he pressed her back into the wall, his thickly muscled arm a bar across her neck. “Have you lost your mind?” He shouted! 

And she couldn’t help it, her answer popped out of her mouth before she could contain it. “That’s what happens when your friends betray you. You really are just a traitor!” 

The hurt in his soft brown eyes cut through her, but she was hurt too and exhausted, so exhausted from constantly blocking the Force. It was all just too much. Her eyes filled with tears.

“Rey,” he sighed, trying to draw her into a hug, but she couldn’t. 

“Just go away Finn.” She choked out, swiping the at her watering eyes with the back of her hand. 

Behind them, Poe cleared his throat and growled. “We’re done with this nonsense! I gave you time to do things your way, General, but it’s not working. We’ll see what you think of my way. I learned a few things from your friend Rey!”

And then she was alone. Turning her back to the camera, she curled up on her pallet and reverently stroked her light saber, now safely tucked into her shirt.


	11. Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really do stink at these, but the title kind of speaks for itself.

Rey wasn’t sure how long she slept, but she knew immediately that she wasn’t alone when she awoke. Rolling in his arms, she sheepishly raised her gaze to Ben’s. 

“How mad are you?” She asked, trying for a smile. 

He raised an eyebrow and scowled. “Mad enough that you shouldn’t plan on sitting down for several cycles.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” She blinked in surprise. The idea of a spanking really shouldn’t excite her as much as it did, should it? And really this was not the time for those thoughts, though when she met his eyes again the scowl had been replaced with a lecherous grin. 

“Now that is something we will have to revisit, you naughty girl.” But with a groan he sat up. “Soooo anything else you want to tell me?” 

Rey cringed. “I might be in a tad bit of trouble. But I don’t need rescue. I’ll figure it out!” She added the last in a rush. 

She watched his gaze travel around the room and winced at his eye roll. “Yup, everything looks amazing! Well, then I’ll just be going..”

“Ben wait! Look, I just don’t want anyone hurt.” She dropped her head. “I’m just so tired, and I miss you so much.”

“You don’t have to always take everything on your own shoulders. Remember you’re not alone anymore.” He leaned into her, tracing the line of her jaw. And then, as if he couldn’t resist another moment, he covered her mouth in a heated kiss. 

Briefly she wondered what this must look like to the person behind the camera, her kissing the air, but then he rolled on top of her, grinding his erection into her aching core, and she found that she just didn’t care. 

She fisted the heavy fabric of his black jacket and cradled him in the V of her sprawled legs. “Ben oh! Please!”

“Never! Never letting you out of my sight again!” He growled against her lips. 

“Uhm... yeah.... y’all probably want to stop now before the naked stuff starts to happen.” The voice hit them like a bucket of cold water. Their heads popped up and met the shocked eyes of Rose Tico. The diminutive mechanic stood in the narrow slit of the doorway, gripping Rey’s old saberstaff. 

It took Rey a moment to realize the implication of what her friend was saying. “Wait, you can see him? Wait, how are you even here? They wouldn’t let anyone in.”

“Uhm, yeah Rey, and as....uhm.... yeah.... uhm... we need to go.” Rose stumbled, her cheeks turning bright red as her eyes shifted between the two. “I’ll explain it as we go but you have some explaining to do yourself girl.” Rose swung her gaze to Ben for a moment before doing the most unexpected thing. The tiny woman stepped forward, and gave Ben’s hair a sharp yank. “Huh, you feel real even though that annoying ghost assured me you weren’t really here.” 

“Did you just pull my hair?” He asked incredulously, and Rey couldn’t help it, she let out a barking laugh at his indignant look.

Ignoring him, Rey asked. “What’s going on Rose?”

“It’s a rescue silly! But not if you don’t get your butt moving!” She grinned before turning a serious look to Ben. “And we’re sending you a present, but if you ever hurt my girl, I don’t care how powerful you are, Supreme Leader, I will kick your ass, even if I need a ladder to do it!”

Rey tensed. Few people dared talk to Kylo Ren that way, but to her surprise, he actually quirked a wry smile. “Dually noted.” Turning to Rey he added. “I know you can take care of yourself, but please don’t shut me out again.” 

“Guys we really need to go. I don’t know how much longer the General can distract them.” Rose pushed as she pointed to the door. 

Ben tensed for a second before forcing an exhale. “You have one full sleep cycle, then I’m coming after you.” Leaning down, he pressed a soft quick kiss to her lips before he melted back into the Force. 

“Okay that was some freaky shit!” Rose grumbled! “And you sooooo owe me a long and graphic explanation.” She added with a wiggle of her eye brows. 

Rolling her eyes, Rey nudged her friend. “Let’s get on with the rescue first.”

***

In the end, it was surprisingly simple. Several small explosions sent most of the Rebels scurrying to the opposite side of the base. Rey was a bit surprised when Rose steered them not towards the Falcon, but towards a non-descript beat up old cargo transport. 

Rose sighed. “I know you love that old ship, but it’s just to suspicious. Poe always has one eye on it.” Indeed, Rey noticed the man standing next to the beloved ship, frantically arguing with the General. 

Then within her mind Rey heard the beloved voice of Leis Organa Solo. “Would you gals get the Kriff out of here!” 

Rose met Rey’s gaze for a moment before shaking her head. “Freaky shit!” She muttered as she powered up the ship. 

There was no hiding things now. Across the bay, Poe was shouting, people were running, drawing weapons. The ship’s hyper drive hummed to life, purring sweetly.

“Hold onto your butts!” Rose shouted. The battered ship lifted, hovering above the deck for a second before Rose laid into the throttle and they were gone.

With curse words that would have made a Hutt flesh trader proud, Rey screamed as she felt the skin on her face flatten out and her stomach threatened to shoot up out of her mouth. “Rose! The human body can’t handle that kind of excelleration!” Rey cried through gritted teeth, but her friend just whooped in delight.

“I knew my new design would work!” Within moments, they were zipping forward, light-years from where they started. Satisfied that they were safe, Rose brought the ship back down to a gentle cruising speed and engaged the autopilot. “Okay, you have to answer one thing before we do anything else.” 

“Yes?” Rey asked wearily. She didn’t trust the look in her friends eyes. 

“Was he as good as he looks, cause he looks like he’d be really good, being all dark and brody?”

***

“I’m not sure I like this. He’s going to freak out!” Rey argued in frustration. 

“I can go!” Tegan jumped in.

“Absolutely not! You are supposed to be asleep in your bunk.” Rey scolded, but she couldn’t fight the smile. It had eaten at her, the feeling of leaving Tegan just like her parents had left her. When he’d popped up in the ship’s cargo hold, she nearly smothered him with the strength of her hug.

“I’m too excited to sleep! That was the coolest thing ever! I never knew a ship could go so fast!” He bounced excitedly from one foot to the other, and Rey had to laugh. 

Rose reached out and tasseled his pale hair. “Teach you to doubt me squirt!”

The playful conversation was interrupted by a long series of angry beeps and whistles. 

“Yes, R2. I understand why you think it’s safer for you, but still.” Rey protested. 

More beeps and a loud screech had them cringing. 

“Okay, Okay, we’ll do this your way for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I saw a poster with the Knights of Ren and was blown away. Would it be to late to slip a little Knight into this?


End file.
